Hold On
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: SaraGreg. HeatherGrissom. CatherineWarrick. Set after Living Doll and the team are pushed to their limits. With Sara in a coma how will this affect relationships and is it possible that she may not recover? Full summary inside! Please review! Xx


**Hold On**

**Summary:** SaraGreg. HeatherGrissom. CatherineWarrick. Warning: contains major spoilers and speculation. Set after the events of Living Doll and the team are pushed to their limits. With Sara in a coma how will this affect relationships and is it possible that she may never wake up? Please review!  
Thanks to Bex for her help and for beta-ing!  
P.S Sorry I couldn't think of a better title! Xxx

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"I think I see it." CSI Greg Sanders exclaimed, his nose almost pressed against the glass window of the helicopter as he peered out into the Vegas night sky. And sure enough, the beam from the helicopter picked out the wreck of car somewhere below them.

Catherine Willows peered out over his shoulder.

"You're right Greg." She replied, before calling out to the pilot while Greg radioed back to base.

The atmosphere within the helicopter had been strained, the CSIs had been trying to come to terms with the enormity of Grissom's revelation, not to mention Sara's abduction. But now the air was full of tension and apprehension as the helicopter found a suitable place to land. As soon as the craft set down on the ground Greg, Catherine and Sofia Curtis were preparing to climb out. Sofia went on ahead but Catherine pulled Greg to one side.

"Greg, honey, you have to prepare for the worst, you know that right?"

Greg nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He did wonder why she was telling him all this, he had coped well enough when Nick was buried alive two years ago. Catherine seemed to know what he was thinking.

"I know how you feel about her." She continued, lowering her voice. "This has got to be as difficult for you as it is for Grissom, maybe even harder.

Again Greg nodded but he couldn't help wondering why Sara hadn't noticed how he felt if Catherine could spot it so easily.

* * *

Relief flooded through Grissom as word arrived back at the crime lab. He picked up his phone and his radio, heading outside to his car but before he made it out his phone began to ring. He answered immediately, not pausing to look at the caller display.

"Grissom?" The voice was so familiar to him now.

"Heather? I'm sorry but this is a really bad time." He felt guilty as he reached for the 'end call' button.

"It's Alison." Lady Heather said, her urgency obvious in her voice.

"Is she okay?" Grisso asked, he had become close to Lady Heather's granddaughter recently.

"I don't know. She's got a high temperature an I can't get her to settle. She's been crying non-stop for hours."

"Heather, take her to the ER, okay? I'm really sorry that I can't be there for you but one of my team is in trouble."

Again he wondered why he could not bring himself to tell Lady Heather the truth about his relationship with Sara. Maybe it was something to do with the fact that he still had lingering feelings for her. He had to concentrate on Sara now though, she was his number one priority right now. Telling Heather that he hoped Alsion would be and that he would come to see them as soon as he could, he headed to the car and drove to the crime scene, following close behind Warrick and Nick in the SUV.

* * *

Greg, Catherine and Sofia had no choice but to stand back as fire and ambulance crews lifted Sara from the crushed car. Although this meant interfering with the crime scene everyone's top priority was to rescue Sara before it was too late. Greg stood by, clenching and unclenching his hands by his sides. His stomach flipped as he watched, praying that they would bring Sara to safety. He also took a moment to wonder where the hell Grissom was if he loved Sara so much. He looked up and felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" Catherine asked gently.

Greg nodded, it was easier than telling her that he had never been less okay in his life.

"You don't need to watch this Greg."

He gritted his teeth. "I need to be here; for Sara."

Catherine patted his shoulder again comfortingly. Warrick and Nick arrived at that moment and wanted to know exactly what was happening, their concern for their colleague was obvious. Catherine filled them in while Greg turned his back on them, digging his hands deep into his pockets.

Greg watched as Sara was loaded into the back of an ambulance which then sped away, sirens blaring through the night air. He turned back to his team mates.

"Where's Grissom?" He asked.

Nick shrugged. "He followed us from the Crime Lab but we lost him on the Strip." Warrick told him. He looked around. "Isn't that his car?"

Greg's eyes followed to where Warrick was pointng and it did look like Grissom's car.

"He's probably gone to the hospital with Sara." Sofia offered.

Greg sighed, knowing that she was most likely right.

"There's nothing more we can do here tonight Greg, why don't you go home?" Catherine was only looking out for him.

"Okay," He reluctantly agreed. "Tell me if you hear anything, anything at all."

Catherine hugged the younger man, feeling an overwhelming sense of pity and sympathy for him. He headed for a patrol car and htiched a lift home.

* * *

Catherine sighed, rubbing her face with her hands. Warrick walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, massaging slow circles into her tensed muscles. Catherine let out a low sigh of pleasure and felt herself relax a little.

"Are you okay, Cath?" He asked.

"Yeah. It's Greg I'm worried about, he's taking this really badly." She replied.

"I think we all are." Warrick said. "It's the situation with Nick all over again."

Catherine just hoped that Sara would have the same narrow but lucky escape that Nick had.


End file.
